Many types of input devices are available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens generally allow a user to perform various functions by touching (i.e., physical contact or near-field proximity) the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the UI appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Self-capacitance touch sensor panels can be formed from a plurality of conductive electrodes of a substantially transparent conductive material such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). Self-capacitance touch sensor panels can detect both touch events as well as proximity events in which a user or object is not touching the panel but is proximal to it. However, self-capacitance touch sensor panels can be susceptible to parasitic offset sources.